Tentacion
by Asuka de Black
Summary: **ALL LEMON ONE SHOT** Filia y Xellos escapan de valgarv cuando Xellos es lastimado, y se preguntan ¿Por que lo/la ayude? y descubren sus pasiones secretas XD Puro Lemmon advertidos F/X


_**Tentación**_

_Por Asuka de Black_

_Sisisisiiii eme aquí con mi primer one shot XD va justo después de cierta escenita de la cueva , y hoy que yazco aburrida en el escritorio de mi oficina, se me ocurrió escribir esto, espero que les guste!_

_Si ahí algo que no concuerda con ese trozo de la historia me avisan por que no la he podido revisar antes de publicar por que no tengo la serie XD_

_Ya saben.. todos los derechos es de los autores , la historia original no es mía.. ya quisiera yo. Blah Blah blah yo no gano nada publicando esto blah blah blah solo no dormirme en el trabajo blah blah blah si eres mi jefa y estas viendo esto.,..XD JA!!! Es la quincuagésima vez que me duermo en el escritorio y babeo tus papeles!!!! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEMANDAME_

_Bueno bueno besitos a todos_

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA ( XD ONE SHOT LEMMON VERY F****N LEMMON_

* * *

"Por que me ayudas Filia?"-

-"cállate y no hagas que me arrepienta".- murmuro la mujer Dragón al ser de ojos amatistas que la inquietaba, estaban en un grave peligro, debían salir de allí , parecía que la caverna pronto se derrumbaría con ellos dentro

Si, pudo haberlo dejado morir sin remordimiento, si, pudo haber dejado que el dragón antiguo lo matara, a fin de cuentas, el había matado a los de su raza no?, así como los dragones dorados habían matado a los de la raza de Valgarv , si, era así , entonces ¿Por qué salvarlo?

Había algo en ese mazoku que la atraía como una planta carnívora a una diminuta mosca, pero al mismo tiempo, la naturaleza de éste la repelía sin contemplación… -¿Por qué me ayudas filia- el había dicho el .. si.. ¿ por que le ayudas filia? Quizás por que el le había salvado antes

"Xellos..."- pregunto la dragona alejándolo del peligro –" y tu por que me ayudaste?"

Xellos esbozo una sonrisa lastimera pero susurro" sore wa…."- la frase no pudo ser terminada por que la mujer dragón tropezó cayéndose y a su vez soltando a Xellos. Éste, en un rápido impulso, la tomo de la cintura

Filia abrió los ojos, el golpe no le había dolido como esperaba, y se dio cuenta de la razón, el Mazoku había amortiguado su caída con su propio cuerpo

"no mas té y galletas para ti labios de lagartija" dijo el demonio con una estúpida sonrisa acariciándose la cabeza gracias el golpe sufrido por la caída pero al instante solo atino a abrir los ojos y a escupir un poco de sangre, las heridas hechas por Valgarv seguían manteniéndolo débil, aun siendo un Mazoku tan poderoso el joven dragón había sabido mantenerle a raya

"Xellos!" grito la rubia y lo ayudo a sentarse, el se giro a verla a la cara y ambos se quedaron un minuto sorprendidos por la proximidad de sus rostros, uno podía sentir el aliento del otro en su cara

"lavanda…" murmuro Filia quedito

"Vainilla" dijo este aun sonrojado, se referían al aliento del uno hacia el otro

"no se por que te ayudo Dragona" murmuro al fin Xellos borrando todo rastro de su sonrisa usual "si, mi señora me ordeno a ayudarlos, un medio para un fin"

"¿Un medio para un fin?" preguntó ésta y callo en cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Xellos con una pierna a cada lado de el. Filia estuvo por levantarse al verse en esa posición y se sonrojo al ser imposibilitada a eso siendo tomada por la cintura gracias alas manos de el Mazoku, Filia trato de mantener la compostura y prosiguió con la charla, quizás así olvidaría lo que estaba pensando hacer "Eso quiere decir que solo nos utilizas! No dejas de ser un maldito demonio"

"Exacto!, no dejo de ser un demonio, ni tu una dragona dorada" – espeto el muchacho casi de manera histérica, Filia se sorprendió nunca había visto esa cara en Xellos, tan.. alterada "si es así entonces dime dragona! Como es que te salve si esas no eran mis ordenes?! Tu ya no me servias!" gritó

"servirte dices?!" dijo esta roja de furia y le soltó una bofetada "no somos tus muñecos . ni tuyos ni de tu ama!, ni los humanos ni los dragones, seremos manipulados por ustedes"

" por nosotros dices?! Son ustedes los que manipulan a su dios Cephid a conveniencia" dijo este sosteniendo ahora las manos de la rubia " son tan hipócritas como nosotros, son tan viles como nosotros, quizás peores, aparentando pureza y dulzura" Xellos comenzaba a molestarse apretando cada vez mas las muñecas de la rubia "con nosotros al menos saben a lo que se arriesgan al vernos, con ustedes… llenos de hipocresías y falsedades ¿a que atenerse?"

"me lastimas…" susurro quedito tratando de soltarse de su opresor , podía sentir la ira de Xellos… y no estaba segura de querer presenciarla, pero entre mas intentaba alejarse, el chico mas la sostenía en su lugar

Pronto Xellos se levanto dejándola caer al suelo de golpe y cuando ésta estaba por tomar su maza y darle un golpe, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su lugar, y no solo eso, al tratar de tomar su maza, se había levantado mas el vestido dejando ver sus torneadas piernas

Trato de cubrirse pero de nuevo el demonio le tomo las manos con fuerza y la levanto " regrésame mi maza Xellos!" dijo la rubia furiosa " te lo …advierto" dijo esta vez con voz trémula al ver que el demonio la cercaba en la pared rocosa y se pegaba por completo a ella

"¿Por qué te salve? Me preguntas….te salve por que hay algo en ti que no entiendo.." El mazoku la miro de manera mas fría saboreando el dulce olor a vainilla que salía de su aliento " te salve.. por algo que yo mismo no entiendo…. Debería acaso salvarte por una razón lógica?" se preguntó con la cara llena de ira

"Xellos…."

"no.. no hay razón lógica para esto… así como no tiene lógica que un Dragón salve a un Demonio de una muerte segura…. Pudiste dejar morir al demonio que extermino a casi toda tu raza pero no lo hiciste… ahora contesta tu … mi querida Filia..¿por que salvaste al demonio?"

Filia lo dudo un momento, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar ante el enfadado mazoku ¿ que le pasaba? Por que se estaba comportando así? Y… si..¿ por que había salvado al mazoku…" por que yo no puedo dejar morir a nadie.." dijo tratando de creerse su propia mentira

"tsk tsk tsk… respuesta equivocada labios de lagartija.." Xellos sonrió de lado aun con sus ojos amatista posados en ella "dejaste morir a muchos….por que ahora preocuparte por un demonio?"

"NO LO SE!" grito ella derrotada tratando de soltarse de su opresor "no lo se…."dijo agachando la cabeza, no podía sostener esa mirada por mas tiempo

"no bajes la mirada!" le gritó furioso.. aun que en realidad el mazoku no podía permitir que ella bajase la mirada… por que si lo hacia… el sucumbiría a ella "yo jamás me tragare el cuento de esa hipócrita dulzura y falsa humildad, todos los dragones son iguales"

Filia se enfureció esta vez " que todos los dragones somos iguales dices?" pregunto esta empujándolo aun que sin moverlo de su lugar " que sabes tu de dulzura, humildad o amor?" pregunto la chica enfurecida empujándolo de nuevo " que sabes tu eh?! Tu no eres mejor que los dragones dorados que exterminaron a los dragones antiguos, tu exterminaste a nuestra raza! TU eres el aniquilador de dragones! TU LOS MATASTE" comenzó a golpearle ferozmente el pecho y de manera repetida, estaba furiosa xellos trato de agarrarle las manos y se pegó mas a ella, pudo sentir sus suaves pechos contra su pecho y su delgada pero voluptuosa figura a esa distancia, y así dando rienda suelta en ese momento a sus placeres, le dio un beso a la chica, tomándola por la cara con rudeza, aun que ésta que se impacto por unos momentos

Podía sentir la rabia de la mujer , podía alimentarse de ella, se había hecho adicto a ella, se había hecho adicto a su esencia y era por eso que la molestaba tanto.. necesitaba probar mas y mas de ella aun que solo fuese ira, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban, esta vez , la deseaba carnalmente y lo supo al descubrirse mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica.

Cuando filia reacciono trato de soltarse por instinto, aun que sus labios estaban correspondiendo al Mazoku ¿ por que la besaba? ¿ por que hacia eso, que acaso no era el momento menos adecuado? ¿Y por que demonios le estaba correspondiendo!?

Filia hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y lo separo de un golpe dejando al Mazoku descolocado

"¿ como te atreves maldito Namagomi?" dijo la chica completamente roja y se dio cuenta de algo, el mazoku tenia su capa en la mano y sonreía " Kya!! Devuélveme eso Namagomi baka!" grito la chica y trato de seguirle para arrebatarle la capa que la hacia ver solo en su ceñido vestido rosa

"vaya fi chan… estas muy bien proporcionada…además parece que mis caricias surtieron efecto"

Filia no comprendió y bajo la mirada, sus pechos estaban duros por la excitación y sus pezones eran visibles sobre la rosada tela , se cubrió azorada con el descubrimiento y tomo una piedra lanzándosela al mazoku, aun que éste la esquivo y apareció rápidamente tras ella y se apropio de la cola de la chica, que había salido por el coraje y le quito el moñito que la adornaba

"mira Fi chan" dijo esquivando otro golpe de la rubia "vamos a jugar a algo"

"jugar? Olvídalo mazoku devuélveme mis cosas!"

"jugaremos..."sentencio, así es no le estaba preguntando, le estaba avisando "jugaremos a que te desnudo poco a poco… y te hago mía" dijo el Mazoku con una sonrisa insolente "jugaremos a que te hago gritar de placer mi nombre"

Filia se puso completamente roja y se dejo caer sentada, no le seguiría el juego al mazoku" creí que estabas lastimado" dijo con voz vibrante

"yo no dije que no lo estuviera" dijo mostrándole aun los golpes y heridas, había sido lastimado en el plano astral, y le dolía, aun que su lujuria podía mas que su dolor

Filia se levantó y camino dispuesta a salir de la cueva pero unos brazos la detuvieron y un cuerpo se amoldo al de ella por la espalda …

"no te resistas dragona…" murmuro Xellos reclamando un pecho de la chica con una de sus manos, haciéndola sonrojarse "serás mía de cualquier manera"

"suéltame!" dijo ésta , pero al sentir que Xellos le quitaba su gorro y lo dejaba caer pesadamente al suelo , y poco después sentir unos labios en su cuello, comenzó a quejarse sin mucho afán "no…no hagas eso…" dijo la chica realmente sonrojada y cerrando los ojos por instinto

Xellos la giro bruscamente para desconcierto de la dragona y la cargo pegándola contra la pared, Filia, abrazo la cintura del demonio con sus blancas y largas piernas" que haces?!" replico esta al verle jugar con aquellos moñitos rosados que sostenían el vestido rosa unido sobre sus pechos

" no! No lo hagas" dijo tratando de detenerlo, pero fue en vano… el chico ya había desabrochado el vestidito rosa y se había adueñado de los pechos de la chica con sus labios

Filia comenzó a gemir ruidosamente ¿ acaso el Mazoku estaba loco?! ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto?!

"Xellos.." Gimió, éste en un ataque de rabia arranco las pantaletas de la chica y se deshizo de lo que quedaba del vestido sobre el cuerpo de la chica "que haces Xellos, piensa bien lo que estas haciendo!"

Filia no podía mas.. Deseaba al Mazoku y lo quería ahora!, y con la misma brusquedad con la que el chico se había desecho de las ropas de ella, ella se empezó a deshacerse de las ropas de el

"fi chan…" murmuró el chico sorprendido por la repentina aceptación y brusquedad de ella, el tenia la idea de que tendría que violarla para hacerla suya..

"seria tonto ocultar en este momento que te deseo" dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos y lo hizo soltarla para arrancarle los pantalones de la misma forma

Y así, desnudos frente a frente…examinándose.. no pudieron evitar irse el uno contra el otro de manera fiera besándose de manera apasionada , Xellos la cargo y ella lo abrazo con las piernas, mientras se devoraban el uno al otro y el eco de la cueva les devolvía los gemidos

Filia lo separo de golpe " te sigo odiando" dijo dándole un empujón hasta tirarlo al suelo, colocándose sobre el y deshaciéndose del resto de la ropa de Xellos (su báculo y capa)

" yo también te sigo odiando labios de lagartija" Xellos observó desde el suelo los movimientos de ella, era la primera vez que no era capaz de mantener el control sobre un encuentro sexual como ese " y yo que creí que no sabias nada que no fuera sobre Cephid , o es esto lo que te enseñan como sacerdotisa, dragona?"

"no, esto lo aprendí sola" dijo callándolo con un beso apasionado mientras sus manos buscaban y exploraban la virilidad del chico con curiosidad " Creías acaso que las sacerdotisas no necesitamos atención a nuestros cuerpos? Aun que sea de nosotras mismas?" murmuro acariciando vigorosamente el miembro erecto entre sus manos

Xellos soltó un gemido, que fue ahogado por la boca de Filia, se sentía muy bien, como podía alguien tan diferente como ella hacerle sentir algo tan maravilloso?,se quedo sin habla al ver a la dragona bajando sus besos poco a poco lamiendo su pecho sin dejar de descender, pronto pudo sentir su virilidad cubierta por los labios de la chica, hubiese gritado de placer si no fuera por que así como empezó, tan pronto acabó y la chica lo miro sonriente "no creerás que haré todo el trabajo , ¿cierto?"

Xellos la acostó de golpe y la beso mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior a la chica mientras unos dedos intrusos jugaban con la suave parte de la chica , y pronto se dio cuenta de algo, que lo hizo levantar la cara para observar a la chica , sus labios sabían a sangre…Xellos lo entendió tan pronto como vio sus manchados labios carmines, Filia había besado y lamido sus heridas…¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Sus pensamientos divagaron de nuevo al sentir que la dragona lo había jalado de nuevo para besarle, era rara esa escena para ambos, se odiaban con todo su ser, eso lo sabían, querían matarse, claro que lo sabían, pero en ese instante, querían poseerse, no sabían si había un sentimiento entre ellos.. era simplemente.. un deseo más fuerte que ellos.

Xellos beso los pechos de la chica con pasión, lamiendo sus duros pezones y rosándolos con los dientes… podía oír a la chica repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras abrazaba su cara contra si misma "Te dije que terminarías gritando mi nombre" dijo el demonio socarronamente

"oh.. Cállate y continua estúpido demonio" murmuro Filia jalándolo contra si misma para que prosiguiera con su labor, pero Xellos al contrario de lo que la chica esperaba se abalanzo contra su femineidad y la beso provocando en filia un grito ahogado y el que la chica se cubriera la cara con las manos para evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas "Xellos… espera! Eso es… oh mi dios…..eso es delicioso…" cambio de parecer la chica encorvando su espalda al sentir la maestría de la lengua del chico en su rojizo botón haciéndola perder la razón, apretando la cabeza del chico con fuerza con sus muslos , si hubiera sido un humano probablemente ya habría muerto sofocado por la presión que la fuerza imponente de la chica ejercía

" conocías este placer también dragona?" pregunto sacando su cabeza y relamiéndose los labios , para sonreír al ver la roja cara de la chica que no recordaba como respirar al parecer

Filia no podía creerlo, estaba teniendo las mejores sensaciones de su vida gracias a ese mazoku!!!¿Como podía ser eso de cualquier manera real? ¡Si! Probablemente estaba soñando, esa era la razón por la cual sentía su corazón acelerarse y detenerse al mismo tiempo.

Xellos tomo las piernas de la chica y la jalo contra si empezando a rosarse contra ella la cual parecía querer gesticular algo que le era imposible, la chica estaba muy húmeda, así que era hora de buscar lo ansiado…buscar aquella presión que necesitaba en ese momento…y de un golpe, la penetro

Filia puso los ojos en blanco y enterró sus delicados dedos en la espalda del chico, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas

Xellos se dio cuenta de algo, que estúpido había sido…¡La chica era Virgen! ¿Cómo no lo había podido pensar antes? ¡Era obvio! Ella era una sacerdotisa! Las sacerdotisas consagran su vida a su dios! Y por ende... su virginidad!!

Se quedo quieto aun sorprendido por el hallazgo y la chica que ahora lo observaba , aun con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas acaricio su rostro ,Xellos se dio cuenta al ver esos hermosos ojos azules.. que eso era lo que la chica había tratado de gesticular… el avisarle que fuera cuidadoso, que aun era virgen..¿Como podía disculparse con ella sin disculparse? Aun era un demonio! Disculparse con sinceridad no era algo que hiciera…lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla de manera preocupada

Filia estaba mas en shock que el chico, no por que el había sido un bruto y la había penetrado de golpe, no… estaba en shock por que el chico parecía querer disculparse y no encontraba la forma, además también parecía resistirse a moverse temiendo hacerle mas daño

Filia lo jalo y se coloco sobre él , si, le dolía, pero ya se le pasaría, ya lo superaría, además no dejaría que así, acabara lo que le había costado tanto convencerse de que empezara "¿No creerás que te dejare hacer el trabajo solo?¿cierto?" pregunto con una sonrisa comenzando a mover sus amplias caderas de arriba abajo haciéndola sentir sensaciones inimaginables ,podía sentir el miembro de Xellos rosándola en su interior…haciéndola sentir su calor y su presión, se sentía en la gloria, sin darse cuenta había empezado a acelerar el ritmo y escucho que ahora el chico gritaba Filia, sin cesar

"¿Quién gritara el nombre de quien ahora Namagomi Baka?" pregunto ella , valiéndose de sus caderas para acelerar el ritmo , era tan… exquisito

Xellos tomó la cadera de la chica con sus manos para hacerla moverse con mas fuerza, aun que también estaba a dos segundos de enterrarle las uñas y hacerla sangrar, pero no podía parar! ;Soltó su cadera para aprovecharse de sus pechos, aquellos pechos que le habían sorprendido por su tamaño ¿Quién diría que bajo tan mojigata ropa se encontrarían semejantes ejemplares de pechos? No el por supuesto, podía ver como al apretarlos podían salirse entre las comisuras de sus dedos, esta vez devolvió las manos a su cadera y se levanto, ya había superado la impresión inicial de quitarle la virginidad a la chica de manera tan violenta, comenzó a moverse con rapidez cargando a la chica que lo abrazaba con sus piernas y brazos mientras buscaba además sus labios

"oooh!! Esto es delicioso Xellos…siii no te detengas" grito la chica escondiendo su cara en el cuello del Mazoku aquellos saltos que el chico daba para penetrarla con mas dureza la estaban volviendo completamente loca, sus gemidos ahogados en el cuello del chico, los gemidos de Xellos ahogados en su cuello… y sintió un hormigueo desconocido.. pero cuando el hormigueo llego de lleno casi grita , mientras se aferraba al chico, había llegado a su clímax

Xellos pudo sentir como ella terminaba, se había vuelto mas caliente y húmedo dentro de ella y eso le había hecho sentir algo diferente, estaba en la gloria, y aun que ella había terminado, el no permitiría que simplemente le separa, se lo saco y la coloco dándole la espalda y la inclino

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto ella confundida aun con las mejillas encendidas

"Trato de terminar ahora yo" dijo y volvió a penetrarla de golpe, disfrutando cada movimiento que daba, jalándola por la cadera hacia el oh si… esa era su posición favorita con la dragona, podía ver su hermosa y estilizada espalda, podía ver sus vertebras al hacerla retorcerse , y ante todo, podía lamer la punta de aquella dorada cola

Sus movimientos se aceleraron aun mas, al igual que su brusquedad , pronto terminaría y lo haría dentro de ella, deseaba hacerlo dentro de ella… se preguntaba si los demonios podían dejar embarazadas a las dragonas, no lo sabia, nunca había habido un caso, pero si la embarazaba , la dragona lo mataría en verdad.

Sonrió con malevolencia al pensar en la ira de la rubia aun que su cara cambio a una de placer cuando comenzó a eyacular gimió de placer y araño la cadera de filia, la cual gemía de placer al sentir algo caliente entrando en si misma, logrando así... que sus piernas temblasen.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, ella sobre el...y se preguntaron si los chicos los habían escuchado, ya que silenciosos precisamente no habían sido...

"Labios de lagartija" dijo Xellos respirando agitadamente aun bañado en sudor

"Que sucede Namagomi baka?" Murmuró ella en el mismo estado, bañada en sudor y con su cara más roja que el carmín

"¿Crees que los demonios podamos dejarlas embarazadas a ustedes?"

Filia levanto la ceja y dejo de respirar un segundo, le dio un golpe en el pecho justo donde Valgarv había acertado el golpe "si me has dejado embarazada, demonio imbécil…ruega por que Valgarv te mate antes que yo lo haga "

"Damn…" murmuro el demonio "Labios de lagartija?"

"Que pasa demonio?"

"creo que debemos volver… tengo la sensación de que estábamos haciendo algo importante antes de empezar a jugar"

FIN

XD seh malísimo lo se jajajajaja pero tenia que escribir tanta estupidez que se alojaba en mi cabeza

Si no esta de acuerdo a la serie PUES SE AGUANTAN XD no me pondré a verificar si tuvieron tiempo para un revolcón XD pero YO buscaría el tiempo si se tratara de Xellos jajajajaja

Besitos!! Lean mis otros fics XD jajaja por lo menos el de nigthwalker y escaflowne XD jajajaja


End file.
